


Harry Potter und das Shotgun-Gemetzel

by FindeFinno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Minor Character Death, coldmirror
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindeFinno/pseuds/FindeFinno
Summary: Was, wenn die Konfrontation zwischen Vernon Dursley und Hagrid in dem unrealistischen Häuschen auf einer einsamen Insel mitten im Sturm einen etwas anderen Verlauf gehabt hätte?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Harry Potter und das Shotgun-Gemetzel

**Author's Note:**

> Coldmirror erwähnt im vierten ihrer brillanten 5 Minuten Harry Podcast- Reihe, sie freue sich schon auf das wahrlich letzte Buch J.K. Rowlings, "Harry Potter und das Shotgun-Gemetzel". Da die gute J.K. schwer mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt ist, habe ich mir erlaubt, meine Version dieses AU zu schreiben.  
> Die Handlung setzt an dieser Stelle an: „Ich verlange, dass Sie auf der Stelle verschwinden!“, sagte er. „Das ist Hausfriedensbruch!“ (HP und der Stein der Weisen, Der Hüter der Schlüssel)

Mit zitternden Händen richtete Vernon die Schrotflinte auf den riesigen Mann, der völlig unbeeindruckt auf ihn zu stapfte. „Ich … ich schieße“, stammelte Vernon, klang dabei aber reichlich wenig bedrohlich, sondern vielmehr verängstigt.

„Ach, halt den Mund, Dursley, du Oberpflaume“, sagte der Mann gelangweilt und rupfte Vernon das Gewehr aus den Händen. „Du weißt ja nich´ mal, wie man das Ding richtig hält. So geht das.“ Er legte die linke Hand an den Schaft, setzte den Kolben an die rechte Schulter und richtete den Lauf auf Vernon. Der war leichenblass geworden. Während er mit dem rechten Auge wie hypnotisiert in die Mündung der Waffe starrte, war das linke auf einen unbestimmten Punkt irgendwo im Raum gerichtet.

Eine Sekunde lang war nur das Heulen des Windes zu hören, dann ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall und Vernons schielendes Gesicht löste sich in eine rötliche Mischung aus Blut, Hautfetzen, Knochensplittern und Gehirnmasse auf. Petunia stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sich die Masse auf ihr und der Wand in ihrem Rücken verteilte. Mit einem weiteren Knall brachte der Riese sie zum Schweigen. Ihr nunmehr kopfloser Körper brach neben dem ihres Mannes zusammen und eröffnete Harry einen unverstellten Blick auf die nicht länger graue Steinwand der Hütte. Fasziniert trat er näher.

„Ich würd´ das nich´ anfassen. Du willst dir doch keine Splitter holen. So `ne Schädelplatte is´ ziemlich hart, die willste nich´ im Finger stecken ham, auch nich´ in Stückchen.“

Leicht enttäuscht ließ Harry die Hand wieder sinken und drehte sich zu dem Riesen um. Dieser schien mit der Schrotflinte zu kämpfen und fluchte leise vor sich hin: „Wer hat sich nur diesen Mechanismus ausgedacht? Viel zu fummelig … das kann doch nich´ … klemmt … so ein Mist aber auch!“

„Kann ich helfen?“, bot Harry vorsichtig an.

„Gute Idee, Junge. Du musst eh lernen, wie das geht. Kein Schießen ohne Nachladen, nich´ wahr? Und deine kleinen Fingerchen sind viel geschickter als meine. So `ne Schrotflinte kommt mir sonst nich´ ins Haus, nee. Zuhause hab´ ich `ne Bazooka, das is´ `n schönes Teil. Ordentlich Wumms dahinter. Würd´ dir gefallen.“  
Inzwischen hatte Harry zwei neue Patronen in die Flinte eingelegt und hielt sie dem Riesen wieder hin. „Nee, nee. Jetzt bist du dran.“

„Ich?“ Fragend blickte Harry zwischen der Schrotflinte und dem Mann hin und her.

„Klar du“, erwiderte der, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Er half Harry, die Flinte sicher an die Schulter anzulegen, und erklärte ihm, wie er zu zielen hatte. Harry war begeistert. Das glatte Holz in seinen Händen fühlte sich absolut natürlich an und das kalte Blitzen des metallenen Laufs ließ sein Herz höherschlagen. Entschlossen richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den wimmernden Dudley. Zielen, tief durchatmen und… BUMM! Der Rückschlag riss ihn fast von den Füßen.

„Getroffen!“, rief der Riese begeistert und schlug Harry kameradschaftlich auf den Rücken, sodass er beinah vornüberkippte. „Oh, `tschuldigung. Ich vergess´ immer, wie instabil ihr Kinder seid.“

„Macht nichts“, winkte Harry ab – und meinte es auch so. Der Schuss hatte Dudleys Brust getroffen und ihn gegen die Wand geworfen. Dort saß er jetzt zusammengesunken und mit blicklosen Augen, Blut tränkte seinen Schlafanzug, den Petunia so liebevoll zu Vernons passend ausgewählt hatte.

Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen – all die Jahre hatte er sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel wegzukommen. All die Jahre hatte er sich den Mut gewünscht, Dudley seine Gemeinheiten heimzuzahlen. Endlich war der Tag gekommen. Dieser seltsame Mann hatte ihm gegeben, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte: Rache. Und mehr noch, er hatte Harry seine Bestimmung gezeigt. Er wusste jetzt, was er mit seinem Leben anfangen wollte.

„Na? Is´ gut, nich´?“

Harry hob den Blick von seinem leblosen Cousin und grinste den Riesen breit an. „Und wie! Können wir das öfter machen?“

Der Riese lachte dröhnend. „Da hat wohl jemand Blut geleckt, wie? Klar machen wir das öfter! Was denkste denn, warum ich hergekommen bin, hm? Aber erstmal besorgen wir dir `ne vernünftige Waffe. Das olle Ding taugt nichts.“ Er bedeutete Harry, die Schrotflinte in der Hütte zurückzulassen, und klappte die Eingangstür aus dem Rahmen. Plötzlich schlug er sich gegen die Stirn und drehte sich wieder zu Harry um.

Er streckte ihm seine gigantische Hand entgegen. „Rubeus Hagrid. Alles Gute zum elften Geburtstag, Harry.“  
Harry ergriff die Pranke und schüttelte sie kräftig, immer noch über beide Ohren grinsend. „Danke! Für alles.“

Das war der beste Geburtstag seines Lebens!

**Author's Note:**

> 5 Minuten Harry Podcast #4: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQKI-6nxVqw


End file.
